Her Smile
by PumpkinPie1926
Summary: The last night beofre their deaths, Enjorlas and Eponine shares a night. Eponine has never felt like this before in her life and so was Enjorlas. AU.


A/N: This is a break I took from Marvolo's Ring. I've recently read Les Miserables (shorten version) and watched the film. My head is now filled with Les Miserables (like literally, I feel like I live in the world of Les Miserables and this reality is some kind of fictional novel I'm reading). So I decided to write a fanfic for characters I felt most sad when they died in the story. I recommend you to read the book first if you haven't read it yet.

* * *

BANG!

There was a sound of gun being shot, and everybody gasped.

Gavroche, still holding the boxes of gunpowder in his arm, fell backwards.

His face was plain and it consisted of no excitement anymore. He was just gazing up into the air, the light of hope in his eyes gone.

"Gavroche!" Eponine screamed, and dashed towards the soldiers outside the barricade.

But before she could go over the barricade, somebody wrapped two arms around her waist, stopping her from moving. Eponine wriggled inside the arms and tried to escape while she called the soldiers in any bad words she could think of.

"You heartless murderer!" Eponine screamed, "You killed Gavroche! I'll kill every one of you!" Eponine knew she was hitting someone as she swung her arms and legs in all directions.

"Eponine!" a man's voice whispered by her ear. She whipped around, cling to the person and sobbed into his chest. Her sadness taking over her anger now.

The man laid a hand on her back of the head as her sobs turned into whimpers. His slight smell of cologne calmed her a little.

She looked up to see the man who was still holding her tightly.

It was Enjolras.

She released him and backed away. Disappointment overtook her as she noticed that it wasn't Marius Pontmercy. Enjolras stared down at her with an expression she couldn't quite comprehend. Her gaze moved around, and she understood that the enemies had retreated, and the limp body of Gavroche lay on the floor, where everyone else were gathering around and mourning over him.

Unable to bear the stares of pity and the sight of Gavroche's dead body, Eponine ran from the place into a dark narrow alley, and crumbled to the floor against the wall.

She sobbed there again, blaming herself for letting his dearest brother die. Gavroche had always been strong-willed since he was small. Like when he ran away from the house, or when he went to get the gunpowder on his own. Which has ended up killing himself.

Tears ran down endlessly down her cheeks as countless memories of Gavroche went through her head. She tightly hugged her knees and whimpered.

She raised her head, however, when she heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hello, Enjolras," Eponine whispered as she wiped away her tears.

Enjolras sat next to her and leaned against the wall. Eponine turned her head in the direction of the barricade as she started to hear singing voices.

"Drink with me... today... has gone by..."

He offered the bottle of wine he was holding, and she received it, took a swing and returned it to Enjolras.

Enjolras took a swing as well, "Eponine, there's something I need to talk to you."

Eponine stared up at him quizzically with tear-strained eyes, urging him to continue.

"I suggest you should go back to your family's inn," Enjolras muttered uncomfortably.

Eponine just stared up at him in disbelief, "What?"

"We don't want you to be involved in this," Enjolras quickly explained.

"What if I don't want to?" Eponine stood up and glared at him.

"What if I don't want to go back? Enjolras, I'm ready to die, and that's why I'm here."

"Look. We don't want you to die. Not after Gavroche died!" Enjolras said heatedly after he stood up.

"Because Gavroche died! That's why I need to stay!" Eponine was screaming now, "I need to fight until the end for Gavroche!"

"Avenging the national guardsmen won't bring Gavroche back!" Enjolras explained.

Her heart filled with hatred, she slapped Enjolras across his face with all the force she could manage.

A blood trickled down the edge of Enjolras' lips, and his cheek turned bright red. Enjolras slowly turned his face back at her in shock.

Eponine was just able to realise what she has done. Her eyes widened in fear, recalling fresh memories of times when her father punched her. With her reflex, she covered her face with her arms to protect herself.

She waited for the pain, but no blow came. She gasped when two warm, gentle hands enclosed around her arms. The two hands brought her arms down, and Eponine looked up at him in bewilderment.

Enjolras smiled kindly, but somehow still looking sad, "Eponine,... I'll never hit you."

"I'm sorry," Eponine was able to mumbled after closing and opening her mouth several times She released her arms from Enjolras' hands to leave.

Eponine gasped when she felt his big and kind hand on her arm again.

Eponine turned around to face him. Enjolras stared right into her eyes, "Stay, please."

She frowned as emotions stirred in her heart, looking down at his hand that still held her arm. Confusion, suspicion, and something else. It was something she has never experienced before in her endless, miserable life.

Eponine nodded weakly, and obliged as he led her back and slumped down against the wall beside him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. About Gavroche," Enjolras sighed.

Eponine shook her head, "I have to admit that it is true. Nothing will bring him back"

"But that is why I need to stay here at the barricade, Enjolras. Nothing will bring my brother back, and I'm one of the few people left who can continue his dream of fighting for the country."

Eponine turned around to face him, "Gavroche can't fight for the country any more, so I'll have to do it for him."

Enjolras saw determination in her eyes. "Then I shall continue his dream too," Enjolras said at last with a sigh.

"We will fight for France, Gavroche and all of our friends," Enjolras enclosed his big hand around Eponine's.

Eponine smiled.

"But you must promise me, Eponine. That you will fight for your country, but you won't die for it," Enjolras' hands tightened around her hand.

"I need you to live, Eponine," Enjolras looked down at the bottle of wine he was holding. He coughed uncomfortably, "I can't bear losing you."

The same emotion stirred inside her. That emotion she couldn't comprehend what it was, but she knew it brightened her life.

"I promise."

"Am I beautiful?" Eponine whispered the question before she could stop herself.

"Yes," Enjolras turned his face to her.

Shocked, Eponine turned to see him directly in the eyes. Wondering, if his beautiful blue eyes were telling the truth.

Enjolras took a strand of her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. He stared down at her tenderly and truthfully, "You are beautiful, Eponine."

She couldn't help but her lips to turn into a slight smile, and she looked away from Enjolras to shift her eyes onto the cobblestone pavements. Enjolras sitting beside her and still holding her hand lovingly, Eponine allowed her heart to fill with joy.

She allowed her head to lean onto Enjolras' shoulder, and her eyes shimmered in happiness with moonlight when Enjolras slowly placed his protective arm around her shoulder. She didn't feel excited, but safe and calm when Enjolras leaned his head on her's.

"Eponine, are you scared?" Enjolras asked all of a sudden.

"No," Eponine smiled, "Not with you beside me."

Eponine felt Enjolras' muscle move slightly against her forehead and knew that he smiled. Enjolras pulled her closer to him, and laid his hand on her head.

"Do you feel afraid?" Eponine asked.

"Yes," Enjolras sighed.

"You were fighting bravely back there, as though afraid of nothing," Eponine pointed out.

"I am not afraid of the guardsmen. I was afraid of nothing few hours ago. But now that you are beside me, I am afraid of losing you," Enjolras looked up at the crescent moon and the stars.

"I'm afraid of being separated from you," Enjolras whispered.

His words seem to freeze her heart as realisation of what lay ahead of them overcame her. This time with him won't last forever. Eventually the guardsmen will come back, and they could be killed. She closed her eyes, and wished if the time will stop. She snaked her arms around Enjolras' so that her arm lay over his chest and hung onto his shoulder.

"Do you love me, Enjolras?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

Enjolras shifted his eyes from the moon onto her. His expression was very serious, "Yes, I do love you, Eponine."

Her world seemed to brighten with his words. The silver moonlight used to be cold and piercing, reflecting her exact miserable feeling. But now, the moonlight was romantic, and it seemed as though the stars and the moon was blessing her. And the shadows of the night no longer scared her.

"Since when we first met here, in front of this cafe. You were closely and secretly listening to my speech that I gave by the window on the second floor. When I looked out of the window, I found you sitting on the stairs that led to the inn. You noticed my stare, and looked up at me with a smile," Enjolras sighed, "It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

"I was ready to die, Eponine. Because I knew I had no chance against Marius. But now,... I can't help feeling hope," Enjolras gently stroked her cheek. "I am not ready to die, Eponine. I haven't heard your voice enough. I haven't seen your face enough. I haven't touched you enough. I need to feel more close to you," a single tear trickled down his cheek, and he turned away to hide his tear.

"I know I am selfish to say these words, since you are in love with Marius," Enjolras sighed and said with bitterness.

And with one last lingering look at her, he stood up and started to away.

"Enjolras!" Eponine called after him, and he stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around to face her.

"I,..." Eponine stammered for words, "I prefer to spend the last few hours of my life with a person who loves me."

Enjolras turned around and with a smile sat next to her again.

Enjolras cupped her cheeks lovingly, and Eponine's brown eyes twinkled with love.

Their kiss was very short. A tear ran down Eponine's cheek as Enjolras' lips covered her's.

It was tenderly and soft, passionate but somewhere receding. It was caring, as though he was afraid that he might break her if he pushed too far.

It was brief, but Eponine felt like she has never been alive. All of their regret, love, tragedy, and caring were exchanged in that kiss. It was the time they felt cherished, loved and alive.

They remained embracing each other that night, staring up at the stars and comforting each other. Cherishing the last moments of their lives and love.

Enjolras woke next morning on the pavement by Eponine. Eponine was still asleep, resting her head on his shoulder Her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Enjolras gently kissed Eponine on her head, and she stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was fully awake. She looked up at him gracefully and cupped his cheek.

"Your cheek feels scratchy," Eponine giggled.

Enjolras smirked in bitterness as he roamed over his unshaved chin. Eponine giggled again, and her dimples appeared on her cheeks.

However, the smile dropped from his face when they heard orderly footsteps and the drums.

"They're here," Eponine whispered nervously.

Enjolras' heart clenched and squashed itself in fear, but Enjolras was here to lead their friends. Not to be a coward.

Enjolras slowly stood up and helped Eponine stand up, who was trembling.

"Everything will be fine, Ponine," Enjolras whispered as he hugged her tightly, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

A tear trickled down her cheek, so Enjolras wiped it away with his thumb.

"For Gavroche," Eponine stifled a sob and her voice shook.

Enjolras nodded, "For France."

And they left together to the front of the barricade.

Next few hours, Enjolras saw the hell. Feuilly was shot next to him. Bahorel was stabbed, and his limp body lied on the cold pavement in the middle of the chaos. Joly died protecting Bossuet. But eventually Bossuet got killed by a flying piece of broken barricade that ran through him. Courfeyrac was taken down by a shot in the head. Combeferre was stabbed three times when helping out the injured one, and he was dead when he looked up at the sky in despair.

He blamed himself for letting others get killed, and rage burning in his heart, he shot and punched to take as much guardsmen down. Tears and sweat mixed on his cheeks. A punch on his head caused the blood to trickle down his side of the face.

There were mourning, screams and ones last beg to die quickly. The place was simply filled with despair, blood, and cry for the ones who fell down to the ground.

The only hope left in Enjolras' heart was that Eponine and Marius was still alive, fighting beside him. He dearly wished that when the time comes, he can die together with them. At least that made him feel stronger and brave.

He shot down one of the national guardsmen. There was a scream and Enjolras noticed in the last second that the barrel of a gun was being pointed to his chest. He knew the end was coming. At least Eponine and Marius were still by him. He was ready.

He closed his eyes, and flinched when he heard the gunshot. But still, he felt the heart beat inside him. He opened his eyes.

He was still alive. The happy feeling to be alive rushed into him. He looked around himself. And the joyous feeling quickly disappeared, when he saw Eponine slide down onto the ground helplessly.

Shocked, he stumbled towards Eponine. Eponine was stifling to groan, it was clear she was in agony. Desperate to get Eponine to somewhere safe, Enjolras scooped her up into his arms, and Eponine winced. Enjolras carried her as quick as possible to the narrow alley they've spent the night.

Enjolras laid her on the pavement carefully, and sat down next to her. His eyes shifted to the red stain that was spreading quickly on her chest.

"No,... Eponine, you will live. You WILL live," Enjolras mumbled desperately. He took off his red favourite jacket, and pressed it against her wound over her ragged shirt.

Eponine's trembling hands covered his, and to his surprise, Eponine was smiling.

Eponine swallowed hard because of her laboured breathing. She did not comment to his words, because she knew that her end was close.

Enjolras enclosed her with his arm, and Eponine leaned onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ponine," Enjolras stroked her cheeks and stared into her eyes.

Eponine smiled weakly and shook her head, "I'm happy, Enjolras."

"I've done what Gavroche wished to do. I'll soon meet him again as well as our friends from ABC. And most of all," Eponine sighed and looked up at him gracefully.

"You are beside me. Last night, was the happiest moment in my life, Enjolras. I felt respected and cared as though I was someone worth to be loved. It's great to feel loved by someone," Eponine closed her eyes happily.

"You are beside me, and you love me. And that's all what matters," Eponine whispered tenderly as her trembling hand touched his cheeks.

"Eponine, you must tell me," Enjolras grabbed her, "What can I do for you to make you live? You mist live-,"

Eponine gently sealed his lips with her fingers and whispered, "If you please, could you, perhaps stay by my side?"

"I'm here, Ponine. I'm here," Enjolras repeated as he brushed her hair out of her face. They stayed there in silence for a while, listening to each other's heartbeat.

Enjolras started to cry as every minute her heartbeat got weaker.

"You promised me not to die," Enjolras managed to say in between his sobs.

Eponine curled her fingers around Enjolras' blonde hair and managed to laugh, "I promised to not die for the country, Enjolras. But I didn't promise anything about not dying for you. I don't regret anything."

Enjolras started to cry out loud, so Eponine placed a small kiss on his cheek. She sang the song they had often sang in the meeting of Les Amis. A song about revolution and the great France. As energy slowly seeped out of her life, her voice got smaller and weaker. In the end, her voice was barely audible. And her heartbeat was slowing down.

Slowly, her singing stopped, like when the music box ran out of windup key. Only that, it was no longer possible to windup to make Eponine sing again.

Her head slumped onto his shoulder, and did not move. Her long eyelashes did not flutter open anymore. Tears poured down Enjolras' face, and he whispered Eponine's name repeatedly as he cried. Enjolras trembled, and after placing a long kiss on her lips he stood up. His heart was shattered into pieces. He walked towards the tavern. His eyes no longer held any lights. And his passion, or his confident smile was gone from his face.

The guardsmen soon came in, and Enjorlas was surrounded by them in no time beside a window. They pointed their gun barrels at him, and Enjolras was ready to die now that Eponine was gone from his life forever.

"Long live republican country!" Enjolras raised his head when he heard another person.

His eyes searched until he found Grantaire pushing himself between the national guardsmen, and come to him.

"Will you permit?" Grantaire smiled, hot flame still burning in his eyes because of the fight he was unable to join.

Enjolras nodded, and without noticing, a small smile appeared on his lips. Marius and Eponine weren't here with him, but at least Grantaire was here to die with him.

Enjolras shook hands with Grantaire and held his red jacket up proudly. His red jacket that was stained with Eponine's blood.

"Fire!" a man screamed.

_ Enjolras saw Eponine's bright smile, the smile he saw from the same place he stood, a few years ago._

* * *

A/N: OMG! **Thank you who reviewed this story (it was a guest)! **I was not expecting any reviews or favourites because I think I wrote this in one go (I didn't really plan anything, I just wrote with my passion, shall I say?). So thank you also to **LesMiz-is-my-obsession** (I love your name, LOL), **LoveDrunk22 **(that specifically reminds me of Grantaire hahaha), and **Thornspike** (thank you very much!). It made my day! And ah,... shame on me... I misspelled Enjolras' name... I'm sorry about that. And I've also mixed up Combeferre and Courfeyrac's death. I could have used the original text in some part of this story, but I think there was a part in me that didn't want to use the exact same, word to word extract from the book. I'm sorry about that. Perhaps it's because since it was AU, I wanted to portray/express the story in my way...? And yes, Enjolras and Eponine is quite a weird couple, I admit. For some reason, I seem to be attracted to one of the weirdest pairings in every books. I'm sorry about it all, and thanks for still being the best readers! Love you all!


End file.
